


Tourniquet

by AriaGrill



Series: Reader Inserts [10]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: You get shot during a raider fight and Charon cleans and bandages your wound.





	Tourniquet

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little drabble I did as a prompt fill for "I would never do this to you if I didn't have to. You know that, right?”
> 
> Warnings: Minor depiction of violence, but I don't go into too much detail  
> Reader type: Any

A raider shot you during a fight. The bullet ripped straight into your arm. You took shelter while your companion, Charon killed the rest of the raider scum shooting at you two. After you hear the firing subside and footsteps coming towards you. You tense up as the steps get closer, but relax when you see Charon’s large boots. He bends down and sits next to you, grabbing your bleeding arm.

Your breath is heavy and shaking as Charon inspects your arm. “There is no exit wound,” Charon deadpans, and you whine, knowing what will have to happen. “I have to dig it out with a knife.”

“Why does it have to be a knife,” You ask. “We don’t have tweeters?” 

“I can not get it out with tweeters even if we had them,” He says. “There is too much blood, and it needs to come out now.”

You sigh as he awaits your order. “Do whatever you think needs to happen, Charon.” You wince as you see him take off his belt and hand it to you.

“Bite on this.” Fuck.

Charon takes a tourniquet from your med kit, along with a bottle of whisky. He then lights a fire to sanitize the knife and cools it down by pouring purified water over it. He then pours some whisky over your wound, and hands you the rest. You chug it down to prepare for the pain.

He digs around in your wound for the bullet. You scream, but it’s muffled by the leather, almost breaking your teeth on how hard you bite down. 

“I would never do this to you if I did not have to. You know that, right?” Charon says, breaks through your screams.

Eyes watering, you nod. You become lightheaded, from the pain, or blood loss, you aren’t exactly sure, but when you become lucid again, you see Charon heating up the knife. He sees you looking at him, then at your arm, still bleeding. You realize what he’s going to have to do and you start to hyperventilate. You subconsciously make an attempt to get away, but he holds your arm with a painful grip, and presses the red-hot blade down on your arm. You scream, and after seeing white, You pass out.

When you wake up, the sun is setting. You inspect your arm. It’s clean and bandaged. You look for Charon and see he has been keeping guard, shotgun drawn in case more raiders come or a yao guai attacks.

“Hey,” You mumble. Charon nods in response, not taking his eyes off the horizon. You crawl over to where he’s resting and sit next to him. He’s back into his shell again. You sigh, realizing this, wishing he’d be more of a companion or friend that you’ve asked him to be, rather than a bodyguard who knows his place.

You reach up and rest your hands on his shoulder, not flinching. You kiss him on the check and feel him tense up. “Thanks, Charon,” You pause. “For everything,” You yawn as you wrap your arms around his bicep and rest your head on his shoulder.

You are already asleep when Charon says, “You’re welcome, kid,” so you didn’t hear it. 


End file.
